Sai
by Liljn
Summary: "Sai? Le cose nella vita non vanno mai come le hai pianificate da piccolo." Due righe. Gli bastarono due sole righe per capire il perché di quella sensazione di disagio che lo soffocava da quando aveva visto il rospo.


_**Sai ...**_

Erano vicini.

Se la sentiva quasi nelle ossa, quella vicinanza.

Era come se il suo istinto si allertasse non appena arrivava ad una certa distanza dalla città, e iniziasse a premere contro la sua testa per spingerlo ad avvicinarsi ulteriormente.

- Facciamo un giretto in città, dato che ci siamo?

Fissò con espressione neutra Suigetsu che scrollò le spalle, come al solito non toccato dal suo cattivo umore. – Era solo una proposta.

- Pozzanghera sporca possibile che non sappia ancora che Sasuke non vuole sentire parlare di Konoha? Quanto più scemo di quanto già abbiamo assodato sei?

- E allora perché ci passiamo vicini almeno tre volte l'anno?

Voltò loro le spalle allontanandosi, indifferente al loro battibeccare e alle supposizioni di Suigetsu.

Il pensiero fisso su una considerazione semplice, quasi banale. Ma che bruciava più del fuoco. A poco più di mezza foresta di distanza c'era "lui". L'unica persona di cui gli importasse abbastanza in quella terra di vili, da averlo fatto esitare prima di andarsene di nuovo. Quasi due anni prima.

Se si sforzava, poteva pure immaginarselo, a ridere e saltellare in giro per Konoha, vantandosi del suo nuovo mantello di Hokage, strillando al mondo quanto sembrasse fatto apposto per lui e quanto se lo era meritato.

Anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso con il diretto interessato, Sasuke concordava, su questo ultimo punto. Se lo era meritato.

Il più grande rimpianto che si sarebbe portato nella tomba, era di non aver potuto dirgli cosa aveva realizzato di provare per lui.

- Oh? E questo da dove arriva?

- Non sembra un rospo normale.

- Che intelligenza, sardina, complimenti! È comparso dal nulla come una evocazione. Cosa ti fa credere sia un animale comune?

Rospo? Avevano detto rospo?

- Cerco Uchiha Sas'ke.

Si avvicinò ai compagni che fissavano perplessi il piccolo rospo che aveva parlato.

- Lo hai trovato. Che vuoi? – conosceva solo una persona che poteva evocare rospi.

- Ho una lettera per te.

Batté le palpebre.

– Una lettera? Da parte di chi? Sasuke ma non è quel casinista biondo l'unico che utilizza dei rospi? Sasuke?

Non ascoltò Karin. Era troppo impegnato ad avere ragione dell'improvvisa ansia che lo aveva travolto. Perché gli avrebbe dovuto mandare una lettera?

Allungò la mano, e il piccolo rospo si mise una zampa in bocca togliendovi un involto, che gli porse.

- Mi ha detto di consegnartela e andarmene. – dichiarò il rospo, ma rimase in attesa. Di una sua reazione? Perché lo stava guardando con quell'espressione truce?

Chinò il capo, srotolando la pergamena. Una miriade di supposizioni che gli si affollavano nel cervello.

_Sai?_

_Le cose nella vita non vanno mai come le hai pianificate da piccolo._

Due righe.

Gli bastarono due sole righe per capire il perché di quella sensazione di disagio che lo soffocava da quando aveva visto il rospo.

_Tu mi dirai "E te ne sei accorto solo adesso? Dobe." ma sì. Una parte di me, fino ad ora, aveva continuato a pensare che le cose sarebbero andate proprio così. Oh, non parlo dei sogni irrealizzabili della prima infanzia. Non sono così ingenuo. Parlo di quelli basati su piccoli fatti che ti portano a pianificare il futuro nell'adolescenza._

_A quelli, ci credevo ancora._

Il tono era così poco da Naruto da riuscire ad allarmarlo anche da solo. Una volta poi registrata la lunghezza del messaggio e la presenza di una piccola sbavatura insanguinata, era stato semplice dedurre che fosse successo qualcosa di grave al dobe.

Accartocciò la pergamena tra le mani, e ringhiò in preda ad una furia guidata dal panico - Dov'è! – fissando il rospo che gli aveva appena consegnato la pergamena, gli occhi rossi e neri che parevano sprizzare scintille di furia fredda, le mani strette attorno al rotolo spiegazzato.

- Non leggi tutta la lettera? Ci deve aver messo molto a scriverla.

Gli altri tre fissavano la scena in un silenzio teso. Suigetsu cercò di alleggerire la tensione, sapendo che il malumore di Sasuke poteva avere conseguenze spiacevoli per coloro che avevano la sfortuna di stargli attorno.

- Che cosa dice, Sasuke? Il biondino si è rimangiato la promessa e sta di nuovo cercando di riportarti in quel posto puzzolente? Certo che è cocc …

Sasuke non diede neppure segno di averlo sentito. - Non mi frega un cazzo di quello che ha scritto quell'idiota sgrammaticato. Voglio sapere dove è andato a cacciarsi nei guai.

_Adesso, tutte quelle belle parole che mi riempivano la bocca, quelle sicurezze che mi parevano scolpite nella roccia … non significano più nulla._

Erano quasi due anni che non vedevano Sasuke diventare così emotivo. Da quando avevano lasciato il villaggio della Foglia, e il suo "migliore amico", sorridendo, gli aveva detto che non lo avrebbe più seccato con la sua presenza.

Un attimo di silenzio, poi il rospo rispose quietamente – Non me lo ha voluto dire.

- Avrai pure una qualche idea. – suonava … scosso. Suigetsu non lo avrebbe mai detto, ma Uchiha Sasuke sembrava scosso.

- Non hai finito neppure la lettera, e sei qui ad allarmarti per nulla.

- Mi prendi per uno scemo? Ho visto le impronte insanguinate. E so per certo che non mi avrebbe mandato un rospo con una stupida lettera se non fosse successo nulla.

- Non lo so davvero. – il rospo sembrava arrabbiato. Continuò con un tono sofferto, che tolse a Suigetsu ogni possibile dubbio – Ci ha proibito di andare dai suoi amici. Ci ha proibito di andare con lui! Aveva un grande sigillo sulle braccia e attorno al collo, e una brutta ferita che la volpe non aveva ancora curato, ma non ha voluto aiuto! Noi siamo i suoi rospi! Noi siamo la sua famiglia! E io non posso fare altro che obbedirgli e stare qui a parlare con te, perché quel baka mi ha ordinato attraverso il contratto che ha stipulato con noi di fare solo questo!

Sarebbe finita male. Fissando i pugni stretti del suo leader, Suigetsu seppe che sarebbe finita male.

- Dove era quando ti ha dato la pergamena da consegnare?

Due coppie di occhi, una gialla e lucida e una rosso fiammante, lo fissarono e lui spostò il suo peso da un piede all'altro, a disagio.

- Nel suo appartamento. A Konoha.

Konoha.

Suigetsu non capiva. Se era a Konoha, a casa, perché non si faceva aiutare? Perché aveva perso tempo a scrivere una lettera mentre invece sarebbe potuto andare …

–Forse c'è qualche indizio nella lettera. – suggerì allora Karin con voce pacata, quasi timida. Sapeva, grazie all'osservazione minuziosa che portava avanti da anni, che non era il caso di non collaborare, quando si aveva a che fare con il rapporto di Sasuke con il biondo Jinchuuriki. Era doloroso ammetterlo, ma lo sarebbe stato ancora di più, alla lunga, fingere di non vedere.

Sasuke doveva aver pensato lo stesso, ma fissava il rotolo che aveva tra le mani come potesse trasformarsi improvvisamente in un serpente, e morderlo.

- Vuoi che la legga per te? – chiese serenamente Juugo, avvicinandosi e porgendogli una mano per farsi consegnare la lettera.

Suigetsu lanciò un'occhiata censuratoria a Juugo, che aveva fatto quella domanda assurda, e - Mando un messaggio a quella ragazza … Sakura. Le dico di andare subito nell'appartamento del tuo amico, mentre la leggi, Sasuke. – si propose senza bisogno di sollecitazioni. Non aspettò il suo cenno ad occhi bassi, già concentrati sul testo, per iniziare a creare i simboli necessari.

_Sono qui, e fisso il vuoto che ho dentro come se non avessi mai fatto altro. E in effetti potresti pure dire che io non ho fatto DAVVERO, mai altro se non fissare il nulla, fingendo di non vederlo, sforzandomi di riempirlo con sorrisi e bravate e rumore che coprisse il silenzio che ne è sempre stato parte._

_Le mie mani sono vuote. I miei occhi non vedono niente a parte il buio che è la mia anima. Le mie orecchie non sentono nulla. Il mio naso è ingolfato dalla polvere delle speranze bruciate in questo incendio che divampa e morde la mia pelle. Non riesco a muovermi, e in effetti non è strano. Il mio corpo non mi appartiene. Non mi è mai appartenuto._

_Sono sempre stato un vessillo. Un contenitore. Un vaso riempito di un potere detestato. Odiato. Allontanato._

Poche altre frasi, e seppe per certo che non avrebbe avuto indizi dal testo. La sensazione di oppressione che aveva provato a quel "Sai" iniziale che cresceva e cresceva.

Il cuore gli batteva a mille, le mani avevano iniziato a sudare. Sentiva ardere nei propri occhi le tomoe dello sharingan.

Non aspettò che i suoi compagni si preparassero. Non aspettò di terminare la lettera di addio – perché era ovvio che lo era – che quel dobe gli aveva mandato come grido d'aiuto.

Semplicemente, si voltò in direzione di Konoha, e si mise a correre.

Più velocemente di quanto non avesse mai corso in vita sua. Più disperatamente di quanto non avesse mai inseguito qualcuno, in vita sua.

- Ehi! Sasuke? Dove stai andando?

Ignorò i richiami di Suigetsu. Non era importante. Niente e nessuno erano più importanti di Naruto. Non avrebbe più permesso a se stesso di mettere qualcosa davanti al suo legame con lui.

Fortunatamente, erano vicini. La sua ossessione lo aveva portato a tornare vicino a Konoha nel momento giusto. Avrebbe fatto in tempo. Doveva solo correre il più velocemente possibile, e sarebbe andato tutto bene.

Non sapeva "cosa", ma sarebbe andato bene.

Ignorò gli strepiti di Karin, che gli chiedeva spiegazioni mentre gli correva dietro.

Ignorò lo sguardo preoccupato di Juugo, che lo seguiva in silenzio.

_Lo sapevo, oh, se lo sapevo. Ma come per il resto, mi imponevo di ignorarlo._

_Lo ricacciavo in un angolo di quel nulla che riempivo, e lo sotterravo con i miei infantili piani di trionfo. Di rivincita. Di riscatto per una colpa che non conoscevo, ma che sapevo di aver commesso. Forse in un'altra vita? Chissà. Nessuno si è mai disturbato a dirmi "per cosa" venivo picchiato, insultato, respinto, svilito. Violato nel mio diritto di essere semplicemente "bambino"._

_Quando io volevo solo SAPERE come ci si sentisse quando qualcuno ti rivolge un sorriso gentile senza secondi fini. Come era, essere abbracciato, non per qualche necessità fisica, ma solo perché in quel momento una persona a caso aveva voglia di abbracciarti._

_Non hai idea di come mi sono sentito, quando mi hai detto quella stupida frase "il mio corpo si è mosso da solo"._

_Nessuno._

_Nessuno prima di allora aveva fatto qualcosa per me senza averla in qualche modo pianificata prima._

_Iruka … io adoravo Iruka, lo sai questo. È stato l'unico adulto che in quel periodo oscuro che è stata la mia infanzia ha dato segno di curarsi di me. Mi amava sinceramente, e io ho ricambiato per tutta la vita che abbiamo condiviso, con tutto l'amore che non sapevo come dare. Mi ha insegnato lui il significato della parola "amore", in effetti. Senza di lui, non l'avrei mai scoperto, e sarei ancora bloccato nel limbo dei sentimenti che è l'infanzia._

_Jii-ji, pure lui era fantastico. Ma vedevo perfettamente che guardarmi gli risultava doloroso. Come per tutti. Ma con l'aggiunta della preoccupazione e della curiosità per quello che sarei potuto diventare. La consapevolezza, poi, che con le decisioni che aveva preso, mi aveva tolto buona parte di quello che sarebbe dovuto essere mio per diritto di nascita, rendevano il suo sguardo distante, a volte._

_Anche Kakashi mi fissava con la stessa espressione complessa. Come se stesse aspettando qualcosa da me, e non fosse poi tanto sicuro di volere che si attuasse. Con un misto di odio e affetto, mescolato a confusi sensi di colpa, sensazioni di "responsabilità" e al desiderio forse di essere per me … "qualcosa". Amico, sensei. Qualcosa._

_Tutti loro però erano adulti. Adulti che avevano un "motivo" per essere gentili con me. In un certo senso, avevano un secondo fine, come gli altri._

_Tu …_

_Tu mi guardavi, e non vedevi altro che ME. Non un bambino per cui provare pietà perché innocente. Non un marmocchio che sarebbe potuto diventare un giorno una minaccia, e che al momento era qualcosa di simile ad un senso di colpa incarnato. Non l'eredità della persona che ammiravi di più al mondo._

_Tu vedevi me._

_Me._

_Mi guardavi, e mi vedevi._

_Mi parlavi, mi insultavi, mi prendevi in giro, mi salvavi._

_Non credo tu abbia mai realizzato quante volte tu mi abbia davvero salvato la vita._

_A volte, quando mi chiudevo la porta di casa alle spalle, e il mio "io sorridente"- la mia maschera - scivolava via dal mio volto, e il vuoto aveva la meglio sul pieno di cui cercavo di riempirlo, l'unica cosa che mi impediva di mettermi ad urlare la mia solitudine e la mia disperazione, era il pensiero di te._

_Tu. Tu che come me sapevi cosa fosse avere una vita di merda da gestire. Da solo._

_Tu che ignoravi come me, diversamente da me, quel vuoto che riconosceva il suo simile nell'altro._

_Il cui nulla attirava il mio come un magnete, per … non so. Non lo so davvero se per allargarsi e inghiottirci entrambi con più facilità, oppure annullarsi nell'altro, in modo da non essere più così vuoto, non più così freddo, non più così solo._

Sasuke fissava con occhi vitrei la foresta, perso nei propri pensieri.

Immagini della notte in cui aveva perso la sua famiglia, e della morte di Itachi, continuavano a vorticargli furiosamente nel cervello. Senza una vera ragione, si disse.

Naruto non era un civile inerme. Non era un debole ragazzino che doveva fare i conti con un forte opponente. Non era un fratello malato che desiderava solo alleviare il dolore proprio e del fratello facendosi uccidere da lui.

Lui era il Jinchuuriki della volpe a nove code. Lui era colui che aveva domato il demone. Che aveva sconfitto nemici imbattibili.

Quella stupida … cosa che stringeva nel pugno era solo un altro espediente che aveva pensato per riportarlo a casa. Sì. Doveva essere così, giusto? Finalmente aveva fatto funzionare il cervello, e aveva pianificato questa mossa. Magari con l'aiuto di Kakashi e Shikamaru.

Quando gli avrebbe messo le mani addosso, lo avrebbe sotterrato, decise. E si sarebbe beato delle sue risate per un po'. Custodendone il suono per future crisi di nostalgia. Magari avrebbe potuto anche cedere un tantino. E concedere al dobe il privilegio della sua compagnia una volta all'anno. Lontano dal villaggio. Loro due da soli.

Si riscosse solo quando sentì il familiare mutamento di chakra che indicava l'arrivo di una risposta al messaggio di Suigetsu.

- Cosa ha detto Sakura? – chiese continuando a correre. Si tese, quando la risposta esitò ad arrivare, e voltò la testa verso Suigetsu. Che ricambiò il suo sguardo con uno preoccupato.

- … Ha trovato tracce di sangue secco sul pavimento e alla scrivania. Le sta seguendo con i vostri amici fuori dal villaggio. Si dirigono verso …

- Oto, o meglio sulla strada tra Konoha e Oto. – lo interruppe Karin. - Ora sento il suo chakra, anche se è instabile e … strano.

Sasuke sentì letteralmente il proprio cuore sprofondare.

- Dì a Sakura che stiamo andando alla Valle della Fine. Che loro controllino altre strade.

In qualche modo, sentiva che era lì che avrebbero portato le tracce, ma non sarebbe stato prudente lasciarsi guidare solo dalla sua intuizione.

Fece una deviazione, per sorpassare Konoha più velocemente.

_Faceva male starti accanto. Ma era un male piacevole. Come un piccolo taglio fatto da un foglio di carta, che impediva di prendere troppa coscienza della gamba tranciata di netto più in basso._

_È sciocco. Sciocco davvero. Ma in qualche modo i nostri vuoti si placavano l'uno nell'altro._

_Avrei dato tutto quello che avevo, quel poco che ero riuscito a strappare alla vita, per mantenere quel taglio da carta aperto e sanguinante. Perché la gamba mozzata era così dolorosa, così insopportabile da vedere, che semplicemente non volevo farlo._

_Credevo di avere trovato la mia pace in te, mio piccolo taglietto._

_Certo, al tempo era tutto confuso, e io non ci pensavo lontanamente. Sapevo solo di aver bisogno di te. Lo etichettai come "fratellanza", perché amicizia non avrebbe reso altrettanto, e mi ci aggrappai. Tenacemente, perché non conoscevo altro modo per fare le cose. L'esperienza, quella madre dura e crudele che mi aveva cresciuto, mi aveva insegnato che se non stringi abbastanza forte una cosa, quella ti verrà strappata via alla prima distrazione._

_Era stato così per il mio primo giocattolo. La prima mela che avevo mai comprato. La prima amicizia che avevo tentato di creare._

_Tutto rubato dalle mani deboli di un bambino di cui non importava nulla a nessuno._

_Ma non credo tu possa capire. Non fino in fondo. La tua vita è andata distrutta in una notte. Brutalmente e spietatamente._

_Prima eri felice? Credo di sì. Avevi una mamma amorevole, lo so che doveva esserlo. Avevi un padre severo che non ti apprezzava, e a cui desideravi dimostrare il tuo valore. E un fratello che era un padre e tutto il mondo per te._

_Se non fossi stato felice, non saresti sprofondato così tanto nel buio._

_Io, in quel buio, ci sono nato. Ho ucciso mia madre. Ho ucciso mio padre._

_Questo però era il buio che era dentro di me. Era già parte di me prima ancora che me ne rendessi conto._

_Il nulla che mi inghiottiva e che mi attirò più tardi verso il tuo nulla, quello è cresciuto in anni e anni di buio._

Raggiunsero in pochi minuti il letto del fiume, e iniziarono a risalirlo.

Mancava poco. Ce l'avrebbe fatta. Non sarebbe successo niente. Avrebbe preso il dobe per le orecchie, lo avrebbe pestato e lo avrebbe riportato a casa. Alla sua vita perfetta senza pesi che l'avrebbero trattenuta. Senza di lui.

Era per garantire a Naruto un futuro sereno, in fondo, che non aveva colto l'opportunità di tornare a casa. La verità che aveva usato per andarsene, in fondo, era solo una piccola parte di quella più grande e complessa che lo aveva spinto a farlo.

Non avrebbe permesso a questa stupidaggine che stava vivendo di rovinare i piani per il benessere di Naruto che aveva attentamente calcolato.

_Una volta mi hai detto che odiavi starmi vicino perché ero troppo brillante._

_Ah. Ehehehhehe … Scusa, ma mi vien da ridere così tanto che devo anche scriverlo._

_Lo sai che ci paragonano alla Luna e al Sole? Troppo diversi per esistere nello stesso istante nello stesso luogo. Uno che risplende di luce propria, l'altra che ne riflette solamente i raggi. Ma irrevocabilmente attratti l'una dall'altro._

_È vero sai?_

_Non mi sono mai disturbato a spiegare agli altri perché ne ero convinto anche io. Ho lasciato semplicemente che pensassero a me come al Sole, nella nostra relazione. Perché è il personaggio che mi sono costruito. E ho lasciato che pensassero a te come la Luna. Perché è il personaggio che hai desiderato._

_Non è vero, però. Lo sai?_

_Io non sono il Sole._

_Io sono la Luna, che silenziosa veglia la notte, ed è felice dei raggi riflessi dell'astro che governa il giorno. È felice di quei brevi ma regolari momenti in cui incrocia il Sole al mattino e alla sera, e del poco calore che scalda la sua superficie fredda e morta. Anche senza poter toccare quell'astro luminoso, lei è felice._

_Perché le basta la sua vista per poter sopportare un'altra notte solitaria, con le stelle che ridono di lei. Lontane, e così diverse, che se anche potessero parlarle, lei non le comprenderebbe_

_Il Sole è il suo unico amico. Lo scopo della sua vita. Il motivo stesso per cui non si spezza a metà per la stanchezza di essere sola._

_Il Sole è forte, e non ha bisogno di lei. È autonomo nella sua solitudine ricercata. Vive in se stesso_

_Il Sole sei tu._

_TU. La luce che ha rischiarato la mia ombra. La persona che mi permetteva di non … semplicemente di non lasciarmi andare alla mia morte. Al mio nulla._

_Non mi credi? Non credi che io abbia tenebre più profonde di te? Lo sono sai?_

_Per quanto riguarda quel vuoto che ci accomuna e ci attrae, io sono il tuo sempai, lo sai? Il tuo vuoto si è creato dal sangue. Velocemente._

_Il mio si è forgiato nel tempo. Ha avuto modo di farsi una bella dimora dentro di me. Tutto il tempo del mondo per allargarsi, e pianificare le varie stanze. Si è creato un giardino di rose morte, e un altro dal gusto zen. Un luogo per assaporare la cerimonia del tè solo con se stesso. E molti, molti altri spazi._

_Scommetto che il tuo è ancora fermo lì,invece. Con le stanze vuote, a domandarsi se preferisce la sala da pranzo all'occidentale, oppure giapponese._

Un'esplosione di chakra lo fece fermare di scatto. Il panico che urlava nella sua testa, e che rischiava di uscire in un ruggito e terminare in un gemito.

Dietro di lui, a qualche decina di metri, anche il suo team si fermò, terrorizzato quanto lui, per motivi diversi dai suoi.

- Che … cos'era? Mi si sono alzati tutti i peli del … EHI! Cazzo! Aspettaci almeno!

Sasuke riprese a correre, mettendo tutta la propria potenza per andare il più veloce possibile, mentre nella sua mente una sola parola continuava a vorticare furiosamente. "No". Le immagini del massacro che avevano inghiottito quelle di pomeriggi assolati a guardare ridere Naruto. A fingere di non ascoltare, Naruto. A litigare, con Naruto. Ad assaporare i pochi silenzi, di Naruto. Sapendo che appartenevano solo a lui.

_Parliamo del mio vuoto, allora. Perché? Perché no. Ne ho la necessità, in questo momento. Quindi farò l'egoista, e condividerò "me stesso" con te. Perché HO BISOGNO che tu sappia. Più di quello che già non sai. Di me. Io voglio che tu sappia "me"._

_Parliamo quindi di alcune delle stanze che ha creato._

_Quella più antica. La prima che ricordo, almeno. Credo ci sia pure qualche altra stanza lì vicino, fatta di altri ricordi sgradevoli, e del vuoto che ne è derivato, ma per praticità le ho dimenticate._

_Ad un certo punto, devi pur fare un po' di ordine e gettare quello che non serve, no? Io l'ho stipato nelle stanze della casa del mio vuoto, e le ho sigillate, tenendone aperte solo alcune, per … suppongo possa tranquillamente dire che lo ho fatto per ricordare di dimenticare. Anche se sembra assurdo._

_Quando ero piccolo, ma proprio, proprio piccolo, ricordo che mi feci un pupazzo. Sì, me lo confezionai io._

_Avevo visto un bambino con un peluche, in orfanotrofio, ed era così bello, e sembrava così morbido, e caldo, e pareva sprizzare felicità da tutti i pori - sia lui che il bambino che se lo coccolava - che lo desiderai anche io. Penso di aver immaginato che avere qualcosa che mi avrebbe sempre tenuto compagnia e non mi avrebbe mai e poi mai odiato, come sembrava fare quel meraviglioso giocattolo con quel bambino, sarebbe stato bello._

_Così strappai della stoffa da una maglietta, raccolsi delle foglie e dei bastoncini dal giardino, e mi feci questa piccola bambola. Ero così felice! Adesso ci sarebbe stato qualcuno con me. Qualcuno che non mi avrebbe lasciato mai._

_Restai nel mio stato di beatitudine fino a quando uno dei bambini mi strappò di mano il mio giocattolo rozzo, e lo gettò nel fuoco, facendo ridere tutti. Era divertente fare dispetti al "mostro", quello che gli adulti evitavano, spintonavano e ritenevano responsabile per ogni cosa succedesse all'orfanotrofio, sai?_

_Gli adulti vennero a saperlo, e io finii in punizione a pane e acqua per una settimana, perché avevo strappato la mia maglietta. L'altro bambino ottenne un trenino da condividere con i suoi compagni di camerata._

_Non ci provai più, a confezionarmi un amico._

_La mia prima mela me la ricordo immagino perché la prima volta non si scorda mai. Avevano deciso che non potevo più stare con gli altri. Mi avevano dato una sommaria idea di come fare ad avere cura di me stesso, e portato nell'appartamento che ancora oggi abito. Il giorno dopo, capendo che nessuno sarebbe venuto a darmi da mangiare, uscii e vagabondai a lungo, cercando qualcosa da poter comprare – mi avevano detto dei soldi, mi avevano istruito su come spenderne il meno possibile perché la mia inutile vita gravava sulle spalle dei bravi cittadini di Konoha - mi avvicinai piano ad un banco stracolmo di mele._

_Oh … le ricordo ancora. Erano enormi, almeno ai miei occhi di bambino. Lucide e rosse. E io avevo una fame terribile._

_Mi avvicinai, e chiesi timidamente alla donna dietro il bancone quanto costasse una mela. Lei mi guardò con uno sguardo che tu non potrai mai arrivare ad immaginare._

_Nessuno ti ha mai guardato così. Lo so. Ma io la sapevo lunga._

_A sei anni, sapevo riconoscere l'odio._

_Mi fece posare i soldi sul bancone - immagino per non dovermi toccare neppure per sbaglio - e mi lanciò la mela, che ovviamente rotolò fuori dal negozio. Io altrettanto ovviamente la rincorsi, fino a sbattere contro le gambe dello shinobi che l'aveva raccolta._

_Forse, se fossi stato qualcun altro, avrebbe visto solo un bambino a cui era caduta una mela. Ma assomigliavo troppo a mio padre per poter godere della protezione dell'anonimato._

_Mi fissò con occhi duri e lentamente si portò la mia mela alla bocca dopo averla pulita sulla giacca dell'uniforme. Ne masticò un morso sotto il mio sguardo incredulo, e poi me lo sputò in faccia prima di andarsene ridendo._

_Inutile dire che quel giorno non mangiai di nuovo nulla. Non avevo abbastanza soldi per comprarmi altro, e il resto che la signora mi doveva era "misteriosamente" scomparso con la mia povera cena._

_Nessuno prese le mie parti. D'altronde, se lo avessero fatto, probabilmente non lo avrei neppure capito._

_Due giorni dopo iniziai l'accademia._

_Ricordo che gli altri bambini arrivarono tutti accompagnati dai genitori. Probabilmente c'eri anche tu tra di loro. Al tempo, la tua vita non era ancora diventata un baratro di nulla coperto di rabbia._

_Finite le lezioni, ricordo di essermi distanziato dagli altri, per vedere le loro famiglie che venivano a prenderli. Per fingere che alla fine, qualcuno sarebbe venuto a prendere anche me._

_Divoravo ogni gesto di quelle persone che mi fissavano da lontano nello stesso modo in cui mi aveva fissato ogni adulto prima di allora, e capivo che presto o tardi anche i bambini avrebbero fatto lo stesso._

_Quando una vocina sottile mi chiese se stavo aspettando anche io la mia mamma, quasi strillai dalla sorpresa. Mi chiese se volevo giocare con lui. Per passare il tempo nell'attesa._

_Sinceramente? Non ricordo chi fosse. Non ricordo il suo nome. Non ricordo neppure che aspetto avesse. So che in quel momento mi parve così brillante da accecarmi._

_Avevo appena sorriso, il primo vero sorriso della mia vita, e mi ero appena alzato da terra, quando una voce allarmata chiamò il nome di quel bambino. Corse dalla donna che lo aveva chiamato agitando la mano nella mia direzione. In confronto alla mamma, suppongo, io non ero altro che un giocattolo da poter lasciare indietro senza un secondo pensiero. Probabilmente lo avrei fatto anche io, se avessi saputo come fosse, avere una mamma._

_Rimasi lì a fissare la donna che mi guardava a sua volta come se fossi un demone che aveva appena cercato di portarle via il suo bambino. Rimasi lì a fissare anche dopo che lei trascinò via suo figlio verso una casa che io non riuscivo neppure ad immaginare. Non bene come il discorso che probabilmente avrebbe fatto al bambino che potenzialmente sarebbe potuto diventare il mio primo amico, liberando te da questo peso._

_La mattina dopo, quello stesso bambino mi vide e scoppiò a piangere strillando che c'era un mostro._

_Qualche settimana dopo, la mia reputazione di "bambino difficile" aveva già raggiunto le orecchie di Jii-ji._

_Mi hanno detto che Jii-ji aveva badato a me personalmente per un certo periodo dopo la mia nascita. Lo sapevi? Ho abitato nel palazzo dell'Hokage prima ancora di iniziare ad avere consapevolezza del mondo. Poi però gli dissero che non era saggio tenere il Jinchuuriki vicino al pilastro su cui il villaggio contava. Se il sigillo non avesse retto? Non potevano permettere la morte di un altro Hokage per mano dello stesso demone. Poco importava a loro che quel demone era contenuto nel corpo di un bambino. Erano solo sofismi. Per loro, io ero il demone._

_Così si scelse un orfanotrofio lontano da palazzo, e si ordinò al personale di avere "cura di me". E di informare il consiglio se mi fossi mai comportato in modo strano. Immagino significasse che dovevano riferire se avessi tentato di uccidere qualcuno. Non lo so. Kakashi e baa-chan non me lo hanno detto. E io non ci tengo ad aggiungere altre memorie spiacevoli a quelle che già tento di non ricordare, quindi non ho chiesto specifiche._

_Da qui in poi, la mia vita la conosci. Sai, o puoi immaginare, come il vuoto che mi porto dentro è cresciuto, e cresciuto. E cresciuto ancora._

I suoi tre compagni lo stavano seguendo. Fedelmente, come avevano sempre fatto. Ma a lui non importava. Non gli importava affatto.

Suigetsu brontolava insultando Sasuke una parola sì e l'altra pure, fino a quando uno scappellotto sulla nuca lo fece girare con occhi brucianti verso Karin.

- Cozza! Non iniziare pure tu! Quel cretino ci sta portando di nuovo in una cosa che finirà male, te ne rendi conto almeno?

- Stupido che non sei altro. Quel chakra è di Uzumaki, non te ne accorgi?

- E quale altro motivo potrebbe spingere Uchiha-nonmenefregadinessuno-Sasuke a correre in questo modo? Demente! Proprio perché lo so, dico che finirà male! Ogni volta che centra quell'idiota biondo, Sasuke non ragiona più!

_Quando mi hai detto quella famosa frase, quando ho realizzato che forse, … forse … non ero così solo, che qualcuno si curava di me perché semplicemente ero IO … è stato come se avessi visto il Sole per la prima volta._

_Tu eri lì, disteso in modo scomposto tra le mie braccia. Per colpa mia. E io non potevo fare altro che pensare che la luce era accecante e calda, e io non volevo perderla mai più._

_Il tuo vuoto mi aveva già attirato, ma non avevo ancora realizzato che c'era altro da considerare. Non avevo considerato che oltre al buio ci poteva essere anche un briciolo di luce, da qualche parte. Anche per me._

_Poi tu hai smesso di respirare per un istante. Il tuo cuore ha saltato un battito, e io ho incontrato, o forse sarebbe più corretto dire "assaporato", il potere che aveva creato il buio. Il primigenio, la fonte di tutto. Colui che aiutava il vuoto ad arredare le stanze della sua casa. Che lo aiutava a costruirne altre._

_È stato spaventoso? Sì._

_Ho avuto paura? Sì._

_È stato terribile? … No._

_Avevo già intuito molto prima che me lo sputassero in faccia, che esisteva. Non gli avevo dato un nome, o stabilito un aspetto fisico. Però SAPEVO. Io sapevo, con la stessa intensità con cui avevo voluto sapere molto altro nella mia breve esistenza, che c'era qualcuno all'origine del baratro buio che mi portavo dentro._

_In qualche modo, scoprire che era una entità totalmente diversa da me, era stato quasi rassicurante._

_A quel tempo quindi, avevo deciso ormai da molto che avrei costretto tutti a riconoscere che io non ero un mostro. Che non lo ero mai stato. Avevo deciso che avrei presentato al mondo una faccia sorridente e allegra. Il mio carattere. Quello vero. Quello che non era stato guastato dal dolore e dalla repulsione._

_Avrei chiuso quel vuoto che cercava di mangiarmi vivo con un coperchio di risate e stupidaggini. Avrei guardato orgogliosamente avanti, senza soffermarmi sulle cattiverie e sugli insulti. Avrei mantenuto intatto il mio "io", mascherandolo da … beh. Da maschera._

_In quel modo, avrei potuto toglierlo, e abbandonarmi a sporadiche e pianificate crisi di depressione senza scalfirlo con neppure un graffietto._

_Ero perciò abituato a pensare a me stesso come due entità perfettamente conviventi in un corpo solo. Che poi fossero tre, mi spaventava ma non mi preoccupava poi così tanto._

_Però tu avevi detto quelle parole, e io avevo paura che quel "terzo me" potesse essere pericoloso per coloro a cui volevo bene. Ho pensato che non avrei permesso a nessuno al mondo di portarmi via quell'unico, delicato, raggio di Sole._

_Anche se questo avesse significato allontanarmi da lui, e rimanere a fissarlo da lontano, beandomi del suo sporadico calore._

Mancava poco.

Ancora pochi istanti, e sarebbe arrivato.

Ancora pochi istanti, e avrebbe re incontrato Naruto.

Non importava in che pasticcio si era cacciato questa volta. Lui lo avrebbe tirato fuori dai guai, e lo avrebbe rispedito a casa a farsi adorare da tutti gli stupidi e ipocriti abitanti di Konoha e a perpetrare l'insulto all'intelligenza umana, riproducendo la sua stupidità in piccoli terremoti biondi che avrebbero fatto impazzire le future generazioni di ipocriti cittadini di Konohagakure.

Continua a ripetertelo, Sasuke. Continua a ripetertelo e credici più di quanto hai creduto in ogni verità che ti è stata detta. Se ci credi con abbastanza intensità, la tua verità si realizzerà.

È quello che fa sempre il dobe, in fondo. No?

E le sue dichiarazioni di intenti si sono sempre avverate.

_L'abitudine, mi aveva fatto diventare pragmatico._

_La mia natura, mi manteneva un "dobe" sognatore._

_Ma tu avevi detto quelle parole._

_E il nostro vuoto si era già connesso. E quel legame, che anche oggi ti rifiuti di riconoscere, si era già formato._

Ecco.

Riconosceva il paesaggio. Quello stesso che aveva evitato per così tanti anni, dopo essersene andato da Konoha la prima volta. Quello che gli era rimasto stampato a fuoco nel cervello, mentre abbandonava il suo migliore amico, dopo avergli inferto ferite che lo avrebbero potuto uccidere. Mentre si allontanava da un futuro che non avrebbe più potuto abbracciare.

Ancora pochi alberi, pochi salti, e sarebbe uscito dalla foresta.

_La maschera che portavo è rimasta sul mio volto sempre di più, ed il mio nulla non si allargava più così velocemente come prima. Sapevo che non sarebbe scomparso del tutto. Sapevo che sarebbe stato lì, ad aspettare un cedimento, un'incrinatura del coperchio._

_Poi tu te ne sei andato. E io mi sono sentito come se il vuoto dentro di me si fosse raddoppiato._

_Ogni volta che ci incontravamo, si dilatava, fino a toccare il suo gemello, e lo assorbiva e se ne cibava, e quello faceva lo stesso con lui. Ma non era abbastanza, vero?_

_Il mio nulla è sempre stato una belva gentile. Avanzava con il sorriso sulle labbra, mentre mi annichiliva dentro di sé. Era famelico, ma con il metodo acquisito dalla pratica._

_Il tuo … Era una fiera rabbiosa. Cresciuta troppo in fretta e nata troppo velocemente, per avere controllo su di sé. Ti stava bruciando vivo, e io non potevo far altro che sperare che si esaurisse per mancanza di combustibile. Prima di consumarti completamente, e non lasciare di te che il nulla di cui era fatta._

_Kurama lo percepiva, sai? Mi ha detto spesso che se tu non fossi stato un maledetto Uchiha, voi due sareste andati molto d'accordo. Chiacchierava cortesemente con il buio che c'era in me, ma non gli è mai stato molto amico. Con il tuo invece sentiva affinità quasi elettive. Da ridere, vero? La mia luce era simpatica alle tenebre più oscure dentro di me._

… _Ah …_

_Sono stanco. Credo sia ora di arrivare al dunque, vero?_

Irruppero nella valle formata dal fiume in cascata dopo un'altra decina di minuti di corsa folle, pochi istanti dopo l'arrivo di Sasuke.

Solo per trovare una scena irreale.

Sasuke era fermo al limitare della foresta, e fissava con quella che sarebbe potuta essere interpretata come "shock" le persone che vi prendevano parte.

C'erano cinque anbu, ai vertici di un qualche tipo di simbolo complesso inciso nella roccia. Tutti intenti a mantenere stabile una strana barriera che li avvolgeva.

E poi c'erano altre cinque persone.

Uno, era un uomo vestito da Kage che guardava la scena impassibile.

- Che cazzo … ? - A Suigetsu risultava che l'Hokage di Konohagakure fosse il casinista. Allora perché il tizio vestito da Kage non era biondo e giovane ma moro e vecchio?

Due che la fissavano con espressioni soddisfatte. Ricordava di averli visti di sfuggita e di aver solidarizzato con l'odio che Sasuke provava per loro.

Poi c'erano altri due uomini, al centro della barriera. Il biondo inginocchiato, una mano premuta sullo stomaco, e l'altra puntata sul terreno come a sorreggersi. L'altro sopra di lui. Una maschera sul viso che lo identificava "anbu" e un corto spadino in mano.

_Ho chiacchierato così tanto, che non so neppure se mi segui più. Non sei mai stato una persona paziente, e il semplice fatto che io ti abbia mandato questo messaggio, non mi autorizza a sperare tu lo sia diventato abbastanza nel corso degli anni da sopportarmi ancora per molto. Non so come reagirai. Non so se leggerai davvero questa mia … "confessione", oppure ignorerai il mio messaggero senza neppure aprirlo._

_Un tempo, avrei giurato sulla mia vita che avresti capito che qualcosa non andava alle prime parole, e saresti corso in mio soccorso, brontolando sulla mia stupidaggine e tendenza a mettermi nei guai, trascinandoci dentro pure te. Ora …_

_Il fatto è … che non ti conosco più._

_È brutto da dire. Soprattutto alla persona più importante della mia vita, che mi considera la più grande seccatura della sua._

_Ma è vero. L'ultima volta che abbiamo parlato davvero è stato quando avevamo dodici anni. Poi ci sono stati solo strilli e dichiarazioni di intenti. E qualche sibilo e mormorio minaccioso da parte tua._

_Anche quando ci siamo incontrati durante la guerra, c'è stato poco di più di quello. Contornato dalla tua sibillina dichiarazione sul mio essere "brillante" – che cosa intendessi, me lo domando anche ora, sai? -, tra i fumi dei sedativi che ti avevano dato. E quella in cui, dopo essere stato prosciolto, hai annunciato al mondo la tua intenzione di non distruggere Konoha per rispettare la volontà di tuo fratello. Dopodiché, sei venuto da me. Mi hai guardato freddamente e hai sillabato che non avresti mai sopportato di respirare la stessa aria delle persone che avevano, nel bene o nel male, portato alla morte di tutta la tua famiglia._

_E io? Secondo te, cosa avrei dovuto fare io? Pensavi ti avrei inseguito ancora? Che avrei protestato? Che ti avrei incatenato ad un muro e tenuto con me a costo di sentirmi insultare tutti i giorni? … Sinceramente il pensiero mi è scivolato, viscido ed attraente, avanti e indietro un paio di centinaia di volte nel cervello._

_Però era evidente, questa volta, che il vuoto che ti portavi dentro si stesse assestando. Aveva cominciato a pensare all'arredamento, mentre prima al massimo aveva piantato qualche piantina di quegli stupidi frutti che ti piacciono tanto. E solo per praticità._

_Potevo perciò solo rimettere la mia maschera, e trascinare indietro il mio, per impedirgli di ravvivare la fame acquietata del tuo._

_E così ho fatto. Ti ho lasciato andare._

_Ho visto che non te lo saresti mai aspettato da me. Avevo rinunciato, e per questo ti avevo in qualche modo deluso, credo. Sei rimasto lì a guardarmi con gli occhi leggermente sgranati, e la bocca socchiusa. Come se fossi pronto a ribattere alle mie proteste._

_Se non fossi stato troppo concentrato a tenere a bada le lacrime e il mio cuore spezzato, avrei trovato la tua faccia divertente, lo sai? Teme? _

_È anche per questo che adesso ti sto raccontando tutte queste cose sciocche che non ti interessano. Perché tu capisca. Quanto sei stato importante per me._

_Perché tu sappia che in qualsiasi posto andrò, tu sarai il mio Sole. Splendente e luminoso. Lontano, ma sempre presente. Autonomo e autosufficiente a sé stesso. Ma anche indispensabile a qualcuno._

_Senza di te, non sarei mai stato in grado di vincere le mie paure._

_Senza di te, sarei stato condannato ad affogare nel nulla._

_Non avrei amici. Non avrei persone che mi rispettano perché sono "Naruto". Io e nessun altro. Non avrei avuto una mamma anche io. Anche se era a volte brutale, nelle sue dimostrazioni d'affetto. Non avrei conosciuto mai la gioia di un abbraccio improvviso, e il tremore che può provocare un "ti voglio bene" sussurrato nell'orecchio._

_Se il tuo corpo non si fosse mosso da solo, se la tua mano legata dai tubicini della flebo non si fosse mossa senza pensare ad affondare nei miei capelli, se la tua bocca non avesse detto quelle parole …_

_Io non sarei potuto essere così felice._

_Per questo volevo ringraziarti. Per questa cosa così egoista che sento, che mi spinge a desiderare di parlare con te un'ultima volta._

_Da piccolo sognavo di diventare Hokage e di farmi rispettare per questo da tutti._

_Da adolescente sognavo di meritare di diventare Hokage e di proteggere tutti. E sognavo di riportare a casa il mio migliore amico._

_Ora ho diciannove anni. Sono Hokage da quasi due anni._

_E sogno che la persona che amo più della mia vita, semplicemente, viva._

_Le persone che volevo proteggere, per la maggior parte non ci sono più. Quelle che amavo, me le ha portate via la guerra, la casualità, o semplicemente la sfortuna. Neji direbbe "il destino"._

_Gli sconosciuti che avrebbero dovuto rispettarmi e volermi come Hokage, ora mi temono al punto da desiderare ancora di più la mia morte._

_I potenti, che avevano visto con sollievo la forza di Kurama nelle mie mani, ora si preoccupano che io sia troppo pericoloso per le loro nazioni._

_E io?_

_Io ho capito che la Luna è già morta, ma che si rifiuta semplicemente di riconoscerlo. Il Sole continuerà a brillare per altri, se ne avrà voglia. Altrimenti semplicemente continuerà a farlo per sé stesso._

_Ho lottato tanto perché la pace esistesse concretamente nelle nostre terre._

_Ora la mia sola esistenza ne sta minando la stabilità._

_E mentre Kurama mi strilla nelle orecchie di andare da Sakura e Kakashi per farmi aiutare prima che le ferite che ho riportato mi uccidano davvero, io sono qui._

_Nel mio appartamento._

_Fissato dallo sguardo truce degli anbu del nuovo Hokage eletto alle mie spalle dai membri del consiglio, appoggiato dai consigli delle altre Nazioni. A scrivere questa stupida pergamena ad una persona che non conosco più. E che mi ha sempre lasciato indietro._

_E mi sento patetico a farlo, perché in fondo in fondo, nel cuore di quel vuoto che ci unisce, io spero ancora che tu venga da me. A darmi dell'usuratonkachi e a salvarmi, anche se sono troppo stanco di questa sequela infinita di perdite e delusioni e tradimenti che è la mia vita._

_Tu però non lo farai, e questa cosa che sto scrivendo servirà solo ad alleggerire la mia mente prima della fine._

- Naruto! Che cazzo stai facendo lì dentro?

Sasuke si riscosse alla fine dall'intorpidimento che lo aveva colto, e si avvicinò furioso alla barriera, incenerendo i rappresentanti del consiglio che lo fissavano come se fosse un demone dell'Inferno, e l'uomo mai visto che portava i simboli che appartenevano di diritto al dobe.

Gli bastò un cenno e la sua squadra si approssimò al gruppetto, tenendolo sotto controllo e impedendogli di muoversi.

Arrivò ad un passo di distanza, prima che Naruto voltasse lentamente la testa verso di lui. Lo fissò per un attimo come se pensasse fosse un sogno, poi sorrise di un sorriso incredulo ma amaro.

- Sei un'illusione?

La sua voce … fragile gli fece allargare gli occhi.

- Se lo sei è una bella illusione.

I suoi occhi erano opachi. Spenti.

- Non sai ancora distinguere un'illusione dalla realtà, usuratonkachi?

Nonostante il tono brusco, sentiva il panico galoppare nelle vene. Avvicinò una mano alla barriera, che lo respinse lasciandogli la carne delle dita bruciacchiata.

- Vieni fuori di lì, che poi ti faccio sentire io che i miei pugni sono reali.

- Sei venuto davvero.

- Certo che sono venuto. Mi hai mandato una stupida lettera. Che credevi avrei fatto?

Gli occhi color del cielo si sgranarono in sorpresa. – Niente. – rispose semplicemente sorridendo. Poi scoppiò in una risata tremula che venne interrotta da un colpo di tosse che gli colorò le labbra di rosso. Una smorfia e un digrignare di denti, e poi – Non mi aspettavo facessi niente. A parte forse bruciarla.

L'amarezza nel suo tono era straziante. Come il vedere quanto stava soffrendo.

- Che cosa significa? – non riuscì ad impedirsi di chiedere. – Piantala di fare il misterioso, e vieni fuori di là.

Naruto aprì la bocca, forse per ribattere, forse per protestare, ma venne anticipato da un ordine silenzioso di Utatane.

- È ora di finirla. – la sentì mormorare un istante prima Karin, che le teneva puntato contro un kunai.

_Ciononostante, per confermare di essere un dobe ottimista, quando ne sarò soddisfatto chiamerò un rospo, e te la farò portare. Perché tu sappia che io conosco quel vuoto che hai dentro. E che nonostante tutto sei stato il mio faro nella notte più buia. Anche nei momenti peggiori. E intendo i TUOI momenti peggiori. I miei sono affogati nel buco nero che c'è ancora nella mia anima._

_Dopo … dopo farò la cosa che tutti mi chiedono di fare, che tutti mi hanno obbligato a scegliere, affinché il mondo sia finalmente più sicuro._

_Sì. La farò._

_Ma prima … prima avevo bisogno di congedarmi da te._

_Quindi …_

_Addio, Sas'ke-teme. A quanto pare non ci sarà un prossimo scontro._

_Ovunque tu sia, ovunque andrai in futuro, sappi che non sei più legato a questo dobe. Ti lascio andare. Mi lascio andare. È finita. Sei libero. Ti libero._

_Se hai letto fino a qui, scusami._

_Avevo bisogno di dirlo, e tu amico mio, fratello mio, amore mio … tu sei l'unica persona a cui poterlo fare._

Successe molto velocemente, al punto che Karin non capì fino a quando non fu tutto finito.

Sasuke era in piedi accanto la barriera, intento a trovare un modo per romperla, avendo già scartato l'eliminazione dei suo pilastri.

Il membro del consiglio che aveva sotto custodia fece un cenno secco all'uomo in piedi accanto a Naruto.

Il biondo aprì la bocca per rispondere ai rimproveri di Sasuke.

L'anbu in piedi alzò di scatto la spada. Sasuke urlò, cercando di forzare la barriera con la forza bruta del Chidori. Naruto sembrò mormorare ancora qualcosa con espressione intensa, mentre fissava Sasuke intensamente. La lama scese velocemente.

Gli occhi di Naruto si sgranarono per un istante, e poi si chiusero, mentre il suo corpo scivolava verso il basso sgraziatamente. Si accasciò con un rumore piccolo e sordo, che parve rimbombare come un'esplosione, in mezzo al suono stridulo che emetteva il Chidori sfrigolando a contatto con la barriera. Che respinse l'uomo che aveva cercato di infrangerla.

Infine il silenzio.

Sasuke fissò il corpo di Naruto, steso scompostamente in terra, in mezzo ad un lago di sangue. Scivolò in ginocchio, la capacità di reggersi in piedi improvvisamente dimenticata come quella di respirare. Poi il suo sguardo rosso si alzò lentamente all'anbu impassibile che lo aveva trafitto e che aveva sfilato con un movimento secco la lama dal suo corpo.

- Bene. - Utatane pareva non curarsi del fatto di avere un kunai puntato alla gola. - Iniziamo la seconda … - Non riuscì però a terminare la frase, perché vi fu una violenta scossa, che fece perdere l'equilibrio anche agli anbu e incrinò la barriera.

Barriera al cui interno un vento devastante si stava espandendo in cerchi concentrici da Naruto.

Sasuke sospirò di sollievo, chiudendo gli occhi.

Juugo trascinò indietro Karin. Suigetsu lo seguì, abbandonando la guardia in favore dell'istinto di conservazione.

Tutti gli altri spettatori della scena, retrocedettero.

- Che sta succedendo Utatane-sama? Non avevate detto che sarebbe stato semplice con questi sigilli e le barriere avere la meglio su di lui?

- Questo non doveva accadere, infatti. Uchiha! Che hai fatto? Ti abbiamo concesso la libertà. Ora ti rivolti contro di noi?

Una risata fredda. Sasuke si alzò da terra, e si voltò verso di loro, gli occhi rossi che sprizzavano odio puro e soddisfazione infinita.

– Io non ho fatto nulla, vecchiaccia. – era allegria quella che danzava tra le parole che aveva appena pronunciato? Di certo quello che gli stirava le labbra era un sorriso sincero, anche se venato di sarcasmo - Credevate davvero che Naruto si sarebbe lasciato uccidere così?

Si sentì un urlo provenire dall'interno della barriera. Tutti la fissarono in orrore, ma Sasuke non si girò neppure. Sentì il jutsu infrangersi, e si scostò i capelli che la forza d'urto gli aveva spedito sugli occhi. Ghignò, rilassandosi ulteriormente.

Naruto sarebbe uscito da tutto quel fumo in pochi secondi, e lui avrebbe potuto finalmente uccidere i consiglieri maledetti sentendosene giustificato ai suoi occhi. Poi lo avrebbe preso a …

Lingue di fuoco lo circondarono. E una pressione troppo furiosa per essere quella del suo amico gli crebbe alle spalle. Un ringhio assordante gli ruppe quasi i timpani. L'orrore dipinto negli occhi di coloro che gli stavano davanti, gli disse quello che non avrebbe voluto ammettere e gli fece morire il sorriso sulle labbra.

Il cuore gli mancò un battito. La sua mente si svuotò di qualsiasi pensiero razionale, a parte una unica preghiera. La preghiera che aveva rivolto solo un'altra volta nella sua vita ai Kami.

Per favore no.

Fa' che non sia vero.

Ti prego.

Fa' che non sia vero.

Lentamente, con la sensazione di stare soffocando nel suo stesso incubo, si voltò. E si trovò a fissare occhi grandi e rossi quanto i suoi. Furiosi.

La possente volpe lo fissò di rimando. – Uchiha. – ringhiò. – Maledetto! Perché non sei arrivato prima! Ho fatto tutto il possibile per convincerlo ma non mi ha ascoltato!

- Ku … rama?

Kurama studiò l'espressione incerta e stordita del ragazzo che aveva significato così tanto per il moccioso. E si calmò. Davanti a lui c'era lo specchio della sua stessa incredulità. Fece passare lo sguardo sugli altri presenti, che sotto il suo peso indietreggiarono spaventati. Oh … non si aspettavano davvero che Naruto lo avrebbe liberato. Pensavano sarebbe andato tutto secondo i loro piani. Pensavano che il moccioso avrebbe permesso loro di ingabbiarlo un'altra volta, in modo da avere ancora a disposizione il suo potere senza pagarne il prezzo. Detestabili e calcolatori esseri umani di merda. Ringhiò al loro indirizzo, e loro indietreggiarono ancora. Avevano paura. Bene. Facevano bene ad averne. Perché li avrebbe uccisi tutti.

Una buona parte del suo chakra era stato risucchiato dal rituale che avevano tentato di compiere e da quello che Naruto aveva messo in atto per liberarlo. E Kurama aveva assunto dimensioni ben minori alle proprie originali per evitare di disperderne altro inutilmente. Ma era pur sempre una volpe di fuoco. Di dimensioni e poteri tutt'altro che rassicuranti.

Un movimento gli fece riportare lo sguardo sul giovane Uchiha, che gli camminò vicino, ignorandolo come fosse stato un mobile, fino ad arrivare alla forma distesa a terra, accanto al suo fianco destro.

Lo osservò inginocchiarlesi accanto, e poi con movimenti controllati, girare e alzare da terra il torace del moccioso. Sostenergli la testa che era scivolata indietro. Sistemargli le braccia in modo che non fossero scomposte attorno al proprio corpo. Pulirgli dolcemente il volto dalla terra che si era mescolata al sangue. Portarsi una mano inerte al cuore. Bisbigliargli qualcosa all'orecchio mentre se lo stringeva al petto, dondolando leggermente come se stesse cullando un bambino.

- Cosa è successo, Kurama? – gli chiese poi con voce roca, il viso ancora affondato nella piega del collo di Naruto. Si rese conto solo in quel momento, che Uchiha lo stava chiamando per nome in tono disinvolto. Come se lo avesse fatto per lungo tempo. Come faceva anche Naruto.

Strinse i denti ringhiando.

- Questi tizi assieme ad altri tizi hanno deciso che il potere del moccioso era troppo pericoloso. Hanno deciso che la sua esistenza era una minaccia. Lo hanno addirittura paragonato a Madara. – fissò con odio i tre che non osavano muoversi. – Hanno eletto quel fantoccio al posto suo, e gli hanno teso una trappola. Lo hanno ferito. E poi gli hanno detto che per il bene della pace avrebbe dovuto sacrificarsi per loro come aveva giurato di fare quando ha accettato il titolo di Hokage. Omettendo naturalmente che io sarei stato rinchiuso dentro qualcuno di più facilmente controllabile! – accennò al cadavere carbonizzato dell'anbu che aveva usato la spada per trafiggere il cuore di Naruto. Gi altri cinque, che avevano creato la barriera, erano distesi a terra, nelle stesse condizioni.

- Naruto non si sarebbe arreso solo per l'ostilità dei politici. Mai. E non avrebbe bevuto la balla che sacrificando se stesso avrebbe fatto un favore al mondo.

Studiò il capo chinato e rispose brusco – La gente la pensa allo stesso modo. – non si curò del sussulto del moro – Vero che molti lo ritengono un eroe. Ma un'altra parte del popolo lo vede come una potenziale minaccia. E un ragazzo che fa amicizia con un demone viene comunque fissato con sospetto. – sbuffò, irridendolo - Cosa credevi, che la vita di Naruto dopo che lo hai abbandonato di nuovo fosse stata rose e fiori? Quando mai lo è stata? Un titolo e delle azioni eroiche non cambiano di molto quello che la gente pensa, al massimo ne altera l'atteggiamento. Non ti facevo così ingenuo, Uchiha. Alla fine anche Naruto aveva capito che era inutile essere così ottimista.

Naruto … Naruto non più ottimista. Non più convinto che basta impegnarsi per ottenere il risultato voluto. Naruto che suonava così stanco in quelle parole prive di spirito che gli aveva lasciato.

- Hai … ragione. Non è nella mia natura essere ottimista.

Era proprio perché pensava che sarebbe stato per lui un disastro politico se fosse rimasto al villaggio, che se ne sono andato di nuovo. Se fosse riuscito ad essere più ottimista, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Sarebbe stato lì, e lo avrebbe pestato fino a fargli entrare in quella zucca vuota un po' di buonsenso al primo sentore di tradimento e cedimento da parte sua. Si era lasciato guidare dal senso di colpa, e dal pessimismo.

Gli aveva già rovinato abbastanza la vita. E se ne era andato.

Dandogli così l'impressione che di lui non mi importasse nulla.

Rise amaro, sommessamente. Quel "sei venuto davvero" incredulo che aveva letto ancora sulle labbra di Naruto un secondo prima che l'anbu lo uccidesse, ancora gli rimbombava accusatorio nel cervello. Naruto non aveva creduto sarebbe venuto. Aveva fatto male, il realizzarlo. – Due idioti. Ecco cosa siamo.

Alzò di scatto gli occhi spiritati a fissare quelli di Kurama. Il sangue di Naruto gli sporcava la fronte, e iniziava a gocciolargli lungo il viso. – Ma a me importava di lui. Tanto da andarmene. E da tornare quando mi ha mandato quella lettera. – sembrava voler ottenere una specie di assoluzione.

Kurama aggrottò il muso, starnutendo la sua insofferenza. – Ragazzo. Non è a me che devi dirlo. A me non frega un cazzo di quello che provi tu. A me frega solo che le tue azioni abbiano ferito l'unica persona di cui mi importasse qualcosa da secoli.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi. Il demone aveva ragione. Era inutile dire adesso "mi dispiace". Era inutile spiegare a qualcun altro che era stato per amore che aveva lasciato Naruto la seconda volta. Inutile domandarsi che cosa sarebbe successo se avesse avuto il coraggio di dire quello che sentiva alla persona più importante della sua vita. Era inutile anche disperarsi.

- Allora uccidimi. – ordinò in tono piatto. Appoggiando la guancia su quella ancora tiepida di Naruto. Kurama si domandò distrattamente se si rendesse conto di stare ancora dondolando avanti e indietro.

- E a cosa servirebbe, mh? Me lo spieghi? Ucciderei più volentieri quelli che hanno portato il moccioso sul'orlo del baratro, e poi ce lo hanno spinto giù ridendo e festeggiando. Ma a parte questi bastardi qui presenti non posso distinguere quelli che si nascondono a Konoha. E ho giurato al moccioso che non avrei fatto nulla contro i suoi amici. Quindi ho le zampe legate. Posso solo vendicarmi limitatamente. E poi tornare al luogo dal quale mi hanno strappato secoli fa.

Vendicarsi.

Oh. Conosceva bene il significato di quella parola.

Aveva sacrificato tutto, per quella parola.

Aveva cercato di troncare il legame con l'unica famiglia che gli era rimasta, per quella parola.

Ora che quel filo che lo aveva sempre perseguitato dondolava al vento, spezzato dalla morte dell'altra persona a cui era connesso, si sentiva menomato dalla sua assenza.

Sasuke allora riaprì lentamente gli occhi rossi, mentre una sorta di serenità si impadroniva di lui.

Avrebbe ricucito quello strappo. Ma prima … prima avrebbe fatto quello che gli riusciva meglio. Quello che era nato per fare.

– Io posso. Posso distinguerli. Dimentichi che gli Uchiha erano stati nominati "polizia di Konoha" proprio per la loro facoltà di leggere le intenzioni della gente.

Kurama fissò sorpreso le iridi determinate di quel ragazzino eccezionalmente calmo, chiedendosi esattamente dove la morte del moccioso lo avesse fatto sprofondare. Poi decise che non gliene fregava nulla. Ghignò ferocemente. – Abbiamo un patto, Uchiha. Salta su. Andiamo a calpestare della merda. E a ricordare loro chi sono i veri demoni.

Sasuke non rispose.

Fece scivolare un braccio sotto le ginocchia di Naruto. L'altro lo strinse più fermamente attorno alle sue spalle. Si alzò, aggiustandosene il peso contro con cura e attenzione. Fissò intensamente la testa bionda dagli occhi chiusi appoggiata alla sua spalla.

- Non avrebbe approvato la nostra vendetta. – mormorò, prima di saltare in groppa a Kurama, che si era abbassato per agevolarlo.

- Chissenefotte, Uchiha. In qualsiasi caso, quando avremo finito, potrai sentirlo strillare rimproveri mentre agita quelle braccine magre a destra e a manca. E avrai tutta l'eternità per farti perdonare. Tanto quell'idiota perdona tutto. Anche il suo omicidio.

A Sasuke scappò una risata incerta. Il suo volto si rilassò leggermente, per contorcersi subito dopo in una espressione ferina quando il suo sguardo si posò sul consiglio e il falso Hokage. Lo sharingan si attivò furiosamente, paralizzando il gruppo in una illusione che ne distorse i lineamenti in una maschera di puro terrore.

- E allora diamo modo al dobe di fare il dobe.

La risata di risposta che ottenne, spazzò l'aria con una ventata.

- E bravo Uchiha. Per una volta ci troviamo d'accordo.

Socchiuse gli occhi portando l'attenzione sulle loro prime prede, e mosse velocemente una coda. I tre vennero violentemente scaraventati in alto e bruciati vivi dal suo chakra oppressivo.

- Sas'ke!

Sasuke fissò il gruppo che si era unito alla sua squadra.

Dovevano essere arrivati pochi istanti prima, constatò poco interessato. Riconobbe tra di loro Sakura che diversamente dagli altri che fissavano Kurama, stava fissando lui, e la testa bionda che si teneva premuta contro la spalla. La vide cadere sulle ginocchia, quando capì cosa significasse. Ricambiò il suo sguardo ferito con uno neutro e opaco. E quasi sussultò quando gli occhi le si indurirono lacrimando dolore liquido. Sostenne il suo sguardo. E per la prima volta da che la conosceva, seppe quello che stava pensando, e seppe che lei capiva quello che stava pensando lui. E approvava.

Con la ferocia di una madre a cui viene strappato il figlio dal grembo, gli diede la sua … benedizione silenziosa. E lui, altrettanto silenziosamente, l'accettò.

Il richiamo, intanto, era partito spontaneo dalle labbra ancora ignoranti di Sakura, e aveva attirato l'attenzione della volpe su di loro.

- Ooohh. Ecco i primi.

Si irrigidirono tutti, Taka compresi. Fino a quando la voce piatta e fredda di Sasuke non li confuse ancora di più.

- No. Loro no.

- Ne sei sicuro?

Sasuke fece scorrere quel suo sguardo rosso sul gruppo numeroso, esitando per l'ultima volta sulle lacrime fredde di Sakura.

- Sì.

- Allora non abbiamo più niente da fare qui.

Kurama non si sprecò in altri convenevoli. Si limitò a spiccare un balzo in direzione di Konoha, ed allontanarsi dalla Valle della Fine, lasciando ai compagni di Uchiha il compito di spiegare cosa fosse successo.

Chi sopravvisse a quel giorno, a Konoha, disse vagamente che credeva ci fosse stato un attacco. Tutti dissero di aver perso i sensi, di aver sognato Naruto e di aver parlato con lui. Poi si erano svegliati, per scoprire che i loro vicini, conoscenti, amici, parenti erano scomparsi. Svaniti nel nulla.

Sasuke aveva creato un'illusione servendosi di Tsukuyomi, per scoprire chi erano i sostenitori di Naruto, e chi aveva invece desiderato la sua fine. Dopodiché aveva indicato a Kurama i suoi detrattori, e lui aveva provveduto a bruciarli fino a non lasciarne che cenere.

Meno di un'ora dopo, era tutto finito.

Quando il gruppo che aveva cercato Naruto entrò dalle porte di Konoha, i suoi abitanti, i superstiti, erano beatamente addormentati. Ignari del pericolo corso, e della tragedia che avrebbero trovato non appena svegli.

Due terzi del villaggio morì quel giorno. Il giorno dopo, vennero a sapere che la medesima sorte avevano avuto i consigli e i potenti di tutte le terre ninja.

All'alba del secondo giorno, Sasuke era sfinito. Aveva dato fondo a tutte le energie che aveva in corpo per usare Tsukuyomi su così tante persone contemporaneamente.

Si appoggiò col busto al palo alle sue spalle, stringendosi contro il corpo freddo che non aveva mai lasciato. Per lunghe ore lo aveva riscaldato per quanto gli era stato possibile mentre diventava sempre più rigido e pallido tra le sue braccia, ma ora era troppo stanco.

- Sembri esausto, Uchiha.

Gli scappò una mezza risata. - … Anche tu, Kurama.

- Ha. Ovvio. Ho fatto quasi tutto il lavoro io.

Chinò la testa per posarla sui capelli biondi. Sentiva il sangue gocciolare lentamente dai suoi occhi, ma non importava.

- Già. – bisbigliò ad occhi chiusi.

Ora che era tutto finito, si permise di chiedersi quale sarebbe stata la sensazione che quei fili dorati avrebbero trasmesso alle sue dita, se le avesse affondate tra di loro quando Naruto era vivo. Sarebbero stati caldi? Come il loro proprietario? Sarebbero stati soffici, invece che leggermente crespi come ora?

E la pelle di Naruto? Sarebbe stata morbida e compatta? Avrebbe fremuto di vita al tatto? Non avrebbe dato quell'impressione di rilassatezza malata che aveva adesso sotto le sue mani. Non avrebbe avuto quel pallore al cui confronto la sua pelle pareva leggermente abbronzata.

Aveva perso per sempre la possibilità di scoprirlo.

Una lacrima che non aveva nulla a che fare con lo stato dei suoi occhi gli solcò la guancia.

- Manca ancora qualcuno, per completare la nostra vendetta. – disse con voce roca, alzando e aprendo gli occhi sulla volpe che lo fissò di rimando con espressione seria.

- Il moccioso non mi perdonerebbe mai se ti facessi del male. – ribatté con voce altrettanto bassa.

- Lo so. Non perdonerebbe neppure me, se facessi lo stesso con te. Voglio solo che prima di andartene tu bruci quel posto. In modo che non ci possa crescere nulla per almeno cent'anni. Una sorta di … memento. Al resto penserò io.

- D'accordo, Uchiha. Farò come vuoi. Salutami il moccioso quando lo rivedrai.

Sasuke rise seccamente. – Non penso andrò nel suo stesso posto. Ma gli farò recapitare il tuo messaggio, se potrò.

Kurama non rispose. Si voltò semplicemente, dopo aver gettato un'ultima occhiata alla coppia accasciata a terra.

Gli umani erano così ingiusti, pensò.

Spiccò un salto, diretto nuovamente alla Valle della Fine. Avrebbe fatto in modo che non vi si potesse neppure camminare per un paio di secoli.

Sasuke fissò l'immagine sfocata di Kurama allontanarsi, poi si dedicò interamente a Naruto.

Sfiorò con un dito le labbra socchiuse, e vi posò un bacio delicato. Strinse gli occhi, sforzandosi di immaginarle calde e incurvate in un sorriso, ma non ci riuscì. Un'altra lacrima scivolò dal suo occhio alla guancia di Naruto.

- Ti ho fatto aspettare, eh? Dobe?

Sguainò Kusanagi e si tirò addosso il suo corpo innaturalmente rilassato, trattenendolo contro il proprio petto con una mano.

Sorrise amaro, abbracciando la vita che aveva abbandonato.

Allineò la lama.

- Sono a casa, Naruto. – bisbigliò al suo orecchio, trafiggendo prima il torace immobile, e poi il proprio. Ansimò, mentre il sangue gli riempiva i polmoni. E annaspò alla ricerca d'aria, mentre sorrideva. Il filo rosso che lo aveva sempre unito a Naruto si stava ricostituendo. Aveva mancato il proprio cuore proprio perché il suo sangue avesse il tempo di mescolarsi lentamente con quello di Naruto. Per darsi il tempo di assaporare quel legame che segretamente aveva custodito proprio lì. Nel proprio sangue.

Sorrise sereno, mentre faceva un giuramento a lungo desiderato.


End file.
